


Daughter of Death Vol.1

by HouseNaelgyreon



Series: Daughter of Death [1]
Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Death, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Los Angeles, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon
Summary: Death Angel-in-training AESHMA has never had any interest in learning about humans.The Angeling would much rather spend her days in the Silver City, away from the flesh bags her grandfather made. But, lounging around in Heaven is no place for the next Angel of Death. By keeping her distance from humans, Aeshma's mother believes she will not have what it takes to take her place. With an argument and a little bribery, Aeshma is sent to the safest place for an angel: Los Angeles.After a brief misunderstanding and accidental murder, Aeshma meets her long, lost Uncle: Lucifer.Although initially having no interest in taking care of his niece, Lucifer quickly discovers a powerful ally that Aeshma makes. As for the Angeling, Aeshma struggles to understand this bizarre world. When she’s not fighting Hunters, solving murders with her Uncle, or doing infernal homework, Aeshma is drawn somewhere else.To a human, emotions rising that shouldn’t be there…and Aeshma can not stop.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel (Lucifer TV) & Original Female Character(s), Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Daughter of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1. Death Comes to Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I know this chapter is short, but it's mostly just an introduction! A longer and deeper chapter is coming up soon!

“Tokneneng! Fresh Tokneneng! Get the best Tokneneng in town!”

“Oh! I’ll take two, please.”

A middle-aged Filipino man smiled as a young white man and his wife approached his vendor cart. One of many foods stands in Dollar Hits. The was the best place in Los Angeles to get southeastern Asian street food.

“How much?” the white mask asked.

“Two for a dollar,” the Vendor replied.

He put two freshly fried Tokeneneg into a bag that would keep them warm and then held them out.

“Thanks. Keep the change.”

Looking down in his hand, the Vendor grinned when he saw that he had been given a $5.

“Hey,” he said with a smile. “Thanks!”

“Any time.”

Chuckling to himself, the Vendor turned back to his stall, putting in a fresh batch of Tokeneneg into the fryer. Hearing someone approach, the Vendor lifted his head to look at the new customer, only to avert his eyes quickly.

Standing before him was a dark-skinned teenage girl….

… A naked, dark-skinned young woman…

“I…erm… can I help you?” the Vendor stammered.

The Teenager didn’t reply. Instead, she looked down at the food at the cart before with. Without a word, her hands shot out, dipping into the boiling oil as she took out the still frying egg balls. Stuffing them into her mouth, the woman chewed twice, then frowned and spat them out.

“A-Are, you lost, ma’am?” the Vendor asked. “Do you need to find the police or?”

At that very moment, a police officer was riding by on his bike. Officer Mike hated doing night patrol, but it gave him a bonus and allowed him to sleep in during the day.

“Hey!” the Vendor called out. “Sir! Over here! I erm… need your help!”

Officer Mike looked at the direction of the man calling him, and his jaw dropped. Dropping his bike, Officer Mike grabbed the Teenager’s arm, fearing that she would burn her hands off.

“Hey!” He yelled. “Put that—ack!”

The Teenager whipped around and grabbed Officer Mike’s throat. Although her hands were small, Officer Mike had never felt such strength in a person before, let alone a teenager. Coughing and sputtering, Officer Mike clawed at her arm and kicked at her, trying to get free.

But it was all for naught.

Those light-blue orbs were as cold as ice crystals, glittering as she narrowed her eyes. Slowly, the Teenager opened her mouth, the blackness of her pupils spreading until only oily darkness remained.

Officer Mike felt his jaw being pried open by an invisible force. It held him open as a black smoke slowly poured from his lips, slithering down his body and going into… the Teenager’s mouth. Officer Mike felt as if he was being suffocated, a pressure built within his lungs, constricting them until he couldn’t breathe.

The Teenager dropped Officer Mike, his body falling heavily to the ground. She regarded him curiously, her head tilting to the side as he laid there…sleeping.

At that moment, the radio on Officer Mike’s shoulder crackled, a gurgling voice on the other side.

“Paging Officer Mike, we need a backup for a purse snatching at Venice Beach. You there?”

The Teenager frowned as she looked at the radio. Bending down, she picked it up, holding it to her ear, only for one of her fingers to hit one of the side buttons. An ear-piercing alarm filled the air, the Girl screamed and crushed the item in her hands; the radio crumbling like sand in her fingers. Grunting with distaste, the woman tossed the ruined radio to the ground and stomped on it.

She looked to the Vendor who whimpered, hiding behind his cart, yet didn’t harm him. Instead, she walked in the opposite direction, disappearing into the night.


	2. 2. The Paths we take have Consequences

Detective Chloe Decker hated mornings.

The young detective had seen almost everything in her short life, from her father's death, a strained relationship with her mother, and divorce from her husband. However, time just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Today, she had been called for a murdered police officer at a park. Chloe never knew Officer Mike personally, but she believed that no one deserved to be killed for no reason. At least, that was what Chloe thought.

“What do we got?” Chloe asked.

The Coroner looked up at Chloe as she walked over. “I don’t know.”

Chloe arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean? He’s dead, isn’t he?”

“Of course, he is,” the Coroner replied. “But it’s weird. It’s as if all the air was sucked from his body, like some vacuum. But if this happened, then there should be signs of trauma, yet there isn’t. Not a scratch is on him.

Chole frowned and crossed her arms as she knelt next to the body. “He looks almost asleep…”

“Looks can be misleading,” the Coroner sighed. “And I just don’t get it, that’s the fourth body in two days that I’ve seen…”

Chole arched an eyebrow. “Wait, what do you mean?”

“I’ve been called to several other sites like this. And each time the victim has all the air sucked out of their body without a trace or scratch on them.”

“So, are we looking for a serial killer?”

“Beats me. And if it is, then this is a very smart skilled.”

“Did someone say ‘ingenious killer’? I do try my best!”

Chole inwardly groaned as she slowly turned at the sound of the voice.

Lucifer Morningstar.

To this day, Chole still didn’t know how the suave Britt managed to sweet-talk his way into becoming the civilian consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department.

_‘All the women on the force love him,’_ Chole thought. _‘And seeing as he’s so… free with his desires, it wouldn’t surprise me.’_

“Good morning, Detective,” Lucifer said with a grin, sipping on a hot cup of coffee.

_‘Fuck… what would I do for some right now. I can’t believe I got up and came to work without some.’_

Chole must have been staring longingly at it much too long because Lucifer noticed.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Did you want one?” Lucifer asked. “Or do you want me to go buy you one?”

Chole shook her head. “No, I’m fine.” She lied. “Just liked the smell.”

Lucifer smirked. “Sure, you do. So, who’s the body today?”

Lucifer always had a hungry smile whenever he looked to Chole, a look the young detective knew to expect. He was still trying to get into her pants, something that Chole swore hell would freeze over before that happened.

“Officer Michael Smith,” Chole said, turning to the body. “He was discovered this morning by a jogger.”

“Cause of death?”

“According to the Coroner, all the air was sucked from his body. However, she also says that he was the fourth body she’s found like this in two days.”

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. “What does she mean by that?”

“Exactly what she said. So, we’re dealing with a serial killer, one that somehow knows how to suck all the air out of its victim's bodies. Anyone come to mind?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Unfortunately, no, not at the moment. But tell me, what do you think?”

“I think that we’re missing two keys to this bizarre puzzle. Like there’s something right in our face that we aren’t…”

“Excuse me!” a masculine voice said behind them. “Excuse me, Police! I have to talk to you!”

Lucifer and Chole turned to see a Filipino man straining to get past three police officers holding him back.

“I know who killed Officer Mike!” the man yelled.

Chole nodded for the Officer to let the man by, then looked to him. “What do you know about the fallen officer?”

“Officer Mike was kind to everyone here,” the Filipino man said. “He always ordered from every cart before we went home for the night. Even tipping us twice of what he ordered.”

“Sounds like this, Officer Mike loved food,” Lucifer remarked. “Surprised he’s in such good shape.”

Chloe rolled her eyes but turned back to the Man. “Then what happened?”

“Last night, I was at my cart, selling like I always do. I had just sold two Tokneneng to a couple when this girl came out of nowhere,” the man continued. “She looked… off.”

“What do you mean by ‘off’?” Chole asked.

“She wasn’t wearing any clothes. When I asked her if she was lost or needed help, she didn’t say anything. So, when I saw Officer Mike riding by on his bike, I called him over.”

“Then what happened?”

“He tried to talk to her, even pulled her away when she shoved both hands into the hot oil. She grabbed him by the throat, lifted him in the air, and then he was dead.”

“Holy shit…” Chole whispered.

“Nothing holy about shit, but you got the right idea, detective,” Lucifer commented. “What did the girl look like?”

“Dark brown skin, white hair and blue eyes,” the Man commended.

“Sounds like she was wearing a wig and contacts,” Chole muttered under her breath. “Look, can you get with a Forensic Sketch artist and tell them what you saw? Maybe we can get a picture out.”

The Man nodded and hurried to Officer Chloe directed. The detective turned to Lucifer.

“A naked dark-skinned girl, with white hair and blue eyes running around killing people?” Chloe repeated. “That man has to be on something, right? Like the fumes of his frier has to be getting to him.”

“Maybe, maybe not,” Lucifer commented. “Why don’t we do some digging and see what we come up with? Pretty sure this is going to be quite easy to solve.”

* * *

_‘I do not understand why Grandfather loves humans so much,’ Aeshma thought. ‘They’re messy, nosy, immature, and have no sense of decorum.’_

The young angeling stood in an alley and watched as the humans zoomed past in their cars or argued on their phones. No one was paying attention to her, not that Aeshma would have cared.

_‘All I need to do to get home is to locate my Uncle, and I’ll be fine. But where do I find him…? By Grandfather! Mom and I have to have a serious talk when I get back home. I can’t believe she forced me to come here.’_

Frowning, Aeshma crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground as she looked around.

_‘But the big question here is how do I find Uncle. This place is huge and doesn’t make any sense. The name in itself is so… mocking.’_

The sound of a whistle made Aeshma look up, two grown men ogling her up and down.

“Well, hot damn…” one of the Men said. “How much?”

Aeshma arched an eyebrow. “I beg your pardon. Why is your dam, hot?”

One of the Men grinned. “I didn’t expect you, streetwalkers, to be out this early in the day, but again I ask, how much?”

“And again, I ask you how much for what?” Aeshma repeated, growing annoyed.

“For the night, of course,” the Second Man replied. “How much do you charge?”

Aeshma frowned and watched as both men began to circle her. “Are you asking for money? Why would I charge you money? And why would I be walking the street?”

“You can’t charge that much,” the First Man said. “How’s $500 sound?”

“No, give her $1000,” the Second Man said. “She’s got a great shape.”

Aeshma turned around to ask what he meant, only for his hand to come down hard on her bottom.

“Hey!” she yelled.

Her hand shot out and grabbed his throat, lifting the man in the air. “I do not recall giving you permission to touch me.”

“Hey!” the First Man yelled. “Let him go!”

He punched Aeshma in the back of the head, only to scream at the sickening crunch of the bone-shattering.

Glaring at the man, Aeshma swung him around and around, then launched him as far away as he could. Aeshma didn’t want to kill him, but at the same time, she tried to make it clear that no one touched her without permission. The man yelled as he went flying, his body slamming into an open dumpster.

Aeshma smirked and wiped her hands, turning to leave, she stopped when she noticed something.

Walking along the streets were several women dressed in provocative clothing, their faces covered in makeup. They were giggling and batting their eyelashes at men, blowing kisses, and brushing their bodies against them.

‘They called me a streetwalker,’ Aeshma thought. ‘Could it be that they mistook me for one of those women?’

Aeshma looked down at herself, then to the men and other people walking the streets or riding in their cars. They were wearing fabric in weird designs, while Aeshma herself was not. She believed the word was ‘naked.’

‘Perhaps to find Uncle, I need to blend in with these humans.’

Aeshma reached down to the man who was rolling around, clutching his broken hand, screaming and wailing. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off him, followed by his pants and jacket. The clothing was much too big for her, but Aeshma made it work by tying the loose ends and rolling up the pant legs.

_‘There,’_ Aeshma thought. _‘Now, no one will think of me differently. Uncle better understand all the trouble I’m going through because of this!’_

Putting her hands in her pockets, Aeshma began to walk down the street as she looked around.

_‘Let me think… where would Uncle be? I can’t fly around to find him; that would scare the humans. It has to be a faster way to look for him, maybe I should…’_

She stopped when a large vehicle pulled up alongside her, the doors opening.

“Los Angeles Transit,” a man in a uniform said behind the doors. “You gettin’ on?”

Aeshma looked at the vehicle and saw that there were humans in it. Inside, various humans were either reading a paper or looking at small screens in their hands. No one was paying attention to her.

“I suppose I am,” Aeshma said as she climbed up the stairs.

The Uniform man sighed and moved to close the doors, only for a small voice behind Aeshma to speak.

“Wait!” the high-pitched voice called out. “Wait for me!”

Aeshma looked behind her to see a little female human climb up the stairs. Her hair pulled into two braids on either side of her head.

“I’m sorry for keeping you were waiting,” the Girl said. “Here, I have my money.”

The man in the Uniform sighed. “Look, I’m late for my next stop. You two get on, and don’t worry about paying me.”

Aeshma sat down in one of the seats, the little girl plopping down next to her.

“Hi!” the Little Girl giggled and waved.

“Hello,” Aeshma said, not sure what else to say.

“I’m Trixie,” the girl said. “What’s your name?”

“Your human mouths can’t pronounce my true name,” Aeshma replied. “But, I suppose you can call me Aeshma.”

Trixie smiled. “Nice to meet Athma.”

Aeshma couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the mispronunciation of her name. The little human was cute, Aeshma had to admit, missing front teeth giving her an innocent smile.

“Nice to meet you too.”

* * *

Lucifer leaned close as he looked at the rough sketch the Seller had given the police department. The girl looked to be quite dark-skinned with light eyes and even lighter eyes from what he saw. According to the Seller, the hair ‘almost looked white.’

“She must be wearing a wig and contacts then, to hide her identity,” Chloe had said when they received the sketch. “No one humanly possible looks like that.”

Lucifer nodded but still peered at the picture in interest. _‘Why can I not shake the feeling that I’ve seen this girl before? I can’t remember where, but I know her…’_

“Do you mind if I head back home, Detective?” Lucifer asked Chloe. “I don’t want to be late.”

Chloe looked at her watch. “It’s only 3 PM.”

“Exactly. Lux is going to be opening in about 2 hours. I can’t miss the opening orgy.”

Chloe sighed and shook her head, waving him away. “Enjoy your… orgy.”

“Sure, you don’t want to join us?” Lucifer offered. “You'll have loads of fun.”

Chloe shook her head again. “Trust me, I’m possible. Why don’t you have double the fun for both of us.”

Lucifer sighed and shrugged. ‘Oh well, I’ll convince her one day.’

Hopping into his car, Lucifer drove down the streets of Los Angeles and turned up his radio, bobbing his head to the music. Lucifer parked his vehicle in his personal space before he leaped out and walked inside. There wasn’t anyone in the club yet, but Lucifer could see a line already forming at the building's front.

“Good afternoon, Maize,” Lucifer greeted as he walked up to the primary bar.

Mazikeen, his most devoted ally, looked up from where she was cleaning a cup. “Speak of the devil, look what the cat dragged in.”

“You make me sound so… bad,” Lucifer chuckled. He grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and began to pour himself a glass. “Ready for another great evening? How’s everything coming for the opening orgy?”

“Ready like normal,” Mazikeen replied. “But listen. I’m a big fan of sex…”

“Obviously,” Lucifer chuckled as he sipped from his cup.

“But I didn’t leave Hell to be a bartender,” Mazikeen interrupted. “Shouldn’t we be spending our valuable time doing something more…significant?”

Lucifer scoffed and took a deep gulp of his scotch. “Yeah, right…”

Mazikeen frowned. “You’re the Lord of Hell, for crying out loud.”

“Retired, Lord of Hell,” Lucifer shot back. “I’ve got nothing but time.”

He reached for the bottle again to pour himself a drink, only for the liquid to slow and then freeze.

Lucifer arched an eyebrow and looked at the scotch that was frozen in time. He then looked to Mazikeen, her amber eyes fastened upon something behind him.

‘No…’ Lucifer inwardly groaned. ‘Not something. Someone.’

Mazikeen, who wasn’t afraid of anything, was frozen in place. Her body was tense. Lucifer had seen the look in her eyes only a couple of times. It was that of a trapped animal that knew it would have to fight to be free. Taking a deep breath, Lucifer slowly turned around to face the figure that looked in the doorway.

“Greetings, Brother,” Lucifer said.

Amenadiel’s broad shoulders blocked out the light of the setting sun. His chiseled features fixated into that of a deep scowl as he approached his younger brother.

“Your return to the Underworld has been requested,” Amenadiel replied, skipping his greeting.

“Oh, right, okay,” Lucifer said, taking his drink to one of the couches nearby. “Let me just check my calendar when I’ll be available…” He pretended to dig around in his coat pockets before he looked at his hand. “Ahh, here we go. I’ll be free around on the 32nd day of the 13th month. How’s that work for your guys?”

Amenadiel’s face was frozen like a stone; his dark eyes were slowly narrowing as he struggled to hold back his anger. “Lucifer…”

“Look, Amenadiel,” Lucifer interrupted. “Go and remind dear old Dad that I quit Hell because I was sick and tired of playing a part in his play.”

“I’m going to warn you again against disrespecting our Father, Lucifer,” Amenadiel growled.

“Yeah, well, our ‘wonderful father’s’ been disrespecting me since the beginning of time,” Lucifer scoffed. “So, that’s the pot telling the kettle, don’t you think?”

“You are a mockery of everything divine.”

“Oh my goodness, thank you. Thank you so much, Amenadiel. You know what? I’ve been doing a fair amount of thinking. Now tell me, do you think I’m the Devil because I’m inherently evil? Or, because dear old Dad decided I was?”

“What exactly do you think happens when the Devil leaves hell?” Amenadiel asked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I don’t know…”

Amenadiel leaned close, his face mere inches from his brother’s. “All of those demons, all of those tormented and tortured souls, where do you think they go?”

“Again, don’t know, and I don’t fuckin’ care.” Lucifer spat. “Not my problem, Brother. So, consider the position officially open. And you, my feathered friend, can go to Hell.”

Amenadiel had enough of Lucifer’s smart mouth. Summoning his wings, he thrust out his razor-sharp feathers, pointing them at Lucifer’s throat. “This isn’t a game, Lucifer!”

Lucifer burst out laughing. “Oh, I’m sorry, are you not having fun? You know what, try, and hurt me. You think Father’s upset now, how do you think he’d feel if you hurt his favorite son?”

Amenadiel slowly withdrew his wings, folding them back into his back. “You know, he will not be merciful for much longer.”

Lucifer kept his face as impassive as he could as Amenadiel walked away. The moment he was gone, time returned to normal. Lucifer slumped against the couch.

‘Things can’t get much worse, can they?’

At that moment his phone began to ring. Lucifer was considering ignoring it, but he saw Chloe’s name flash on the screen he swiped to answer.

“Hello? Detective? How can I help you?”

“She’s gone, Lucifer,” Chloe said, her voice cracking.

“Who’s gone?” Lucifer asked.

“Trixie! Dan went to go pick her up from the bus stop, and she’s not there!”

“Okay, okay, hold on Detective, how do you know that she didn’t get on the wrong bus?”

“Because Trixie knows how to use the bus and take a taxi in case of an emergency. Something’s wrong… something… hold on, I’m getting a call from the Chief.”

Lucifer had never met Chloe’s daughter before, but he knew that she had a child. Lucifer didn’t not like children. He didn’t know what to do around them.

In the distance, Lucifer could head the Police Chief talking about a stolen bus, hostages, and something else.

_ ‘Oh by the love of Father…’  _ Lucifer grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the latest chapter, and like I promised it's way longer than to introduction! I hope you enjoyed it, and can't wait to write the next one for you. Please tell me what you think so far, as I'd love to know what you're thinking.
> 
> Toodles! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, please don't hesitate to leave me a kudos or a comment. To be honest, I prefer comments because I would like to know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Although my favorite FanFiction series to write is A Song of Ice and Fire related, I am quite a diverse writer having written for other shows/books such as Castlevania, The Boys, Marvel Comics (coming soon!), and more! Interested in reading my other work? Just click on my name, and it'll take you right too it!
> 
> Thank you, and happy reading!


End file.
